Today's entry order system eliminates manual order processing, identifies pre-qualified accounts for receiving credits for a purchase, provides a product catalog, quotes product prices based on pricing rules, and/or performs other processes that are related to order provisioning. In some instances, however, the entry order system may generate a fallout problem or manual work that requires manual intervention to complete the order provisioning, such as manual test and turn-up of a customer order.